Full Metal Warhorse
by BB Gr8
Summary: After a raid from the diamond dogs on a small town the ponies now have a war on their hooves. Thier streets will be filled with riots and the war is always unpredictable. Will peace ever truly come, or shall the war last for longer than anyone expected.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The grand halls of Canterlot were silent. The dead silence was broken by the pitter patter of a pony's hooves as he galloped towards the end of the hall. "Princess" screamed the colt as he continued through the halls "Princess Celestia!"

The dusky brown and sickly looking colt ran into the main hall and was greeted by aghast eyes and armed guards ready to charge at him in an instant. The princess looked at the guards and nodded for them to lower the hostility towards the newly arrived guest. "What is it my little pony" asked the great alicorn with a calming yet booming voice.

The colt bowed and attempted to catch his breath as he explained why he was there. "Princess it's…it's awful…the diamonds dogs…they came out of no where and…and…" The colt's eyes began to water at remembering the horrible incident that just happened to him. "They….they…stormed into the town armed with weapons and torches and…oh god so much screaming…and blood…" The quivered and fell on the ground in front of the princess's throne. "They killed them all! Oh god it was awful! Make the screaming stop please…MAKE IT STOP!" The brown colt wept and begged the princess to do something. Yet, all the alicorn could do was sit there staring at the broken colt with horror and shock in her deep eyes. She closed them for many heartbeats. The rest of the room at this time was looking at them both in the same horror and the room break out into screams and wails at what was going on.

The princess opened up her eyes and slammed her hoof into the tile in front of her, automatically silencing the room. She turned to her guard on her left and started in a demanding and steady tone, "Guard, get this colt to a doctor" she turned to her right and said in the same voice, "and you go and wake Princess Luna." The massive alicorn got up and started to walk to her private chambers until she was stopped by the voice of her captain of the guard.

"Princess" he started, "I know this is none of my business, but what are you planning to do"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "If the dogs want war…then we will give them hell…" At this the princess continued to walk and the room busted into pure chaos at the sound of a war. Years of peace and harmony broken by this event…this event that will shake Equestria to its roots, causing calamity and riots all through out the pony's world.

War has started…and hell has come to Equestria…


	2. Chapter 1: And so it Begins

Chapter 1:

Welcome to War

Ray's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy and full of fear. He looked around the room afraid what to see, but sighed when he saw nothing. He rolled over, got out of bed, and headed towards the mirror in his room. Ray tried to look in yet thanks to it being so late he couldn't see his reflection. He sighed again and walked over to his light switch, and flipped the switch with his magic, being to lazy to use his hooves, and then traveled to the mirror again. Ray looked at his reflection in the dirty mirror and just busted out laughing looking at his mane in the biggest tangle he has seen. He looked around for his comb, but not finding it anywhere he just decided to use his magic to style it. He concentrated hard, his gray horn sparking up like a tiny candle. Ray tried concentrating on his hair and saw it start to come to life, and as it did he tried to style it, yet there is only so much you can do with magic. Smiling in approval at his simple hairstyle now in place, the red in his mane perfectly in between the solid black parts. Yawning tiredly he stared at his bed for many long moments until he shrugged and slumped outside into the night.

The scene outside was something that would be seen with only special effects coming into play. The bright, full moon's light shone upon the tiny town. The radiant beams made the night seem more beautiful than the day. At the sound of a hoot Ray turned around to see the out line of a creature. Walking closer, with his horn light on he saw the face of the creature.

"Oh it's just an owl" he laughed, "for a second I thought you were something…"

"BWOMMMM!" Ray jumped almost completely out of his coat. "BWOMMMM!" It sounded again. Ray turned to see the source of the noise and his jaw dropped. There was a chariot heading straight towards their town! The massive vessel seemed to be crafted from the very veil of the night itself, the stars on its side dancing along as if they were alive. The creatures pulling it seemed to be pegasi, but instead of feathered wings they had…bat wings? "BWOMMMM!" It screamed for a third time, this time waking up the pony folk who lived around him, and in less time than he would have ever expected he was surrounded by angry and tired ponies yelling at the chariot as if it would do anything. The huge craft came to a slow halt as it neared the crowd, its black steel wheels squeaking loudly as they landed. At this point Ray could barely make out the body of the creature driving this vehicle to his humble home, and what he saw was more surprising than the chariot coming to Ponyville. The driver was Princess Luna.

"Citizens of Ponyville! We have come to tell ye of horrid news!" The Alicorn's voice was booming, and making his ears ring. "There has been a horrible turn of events happen to the ponies in the mountainous town north of here! There has been an attack." Gasps of horror shot from the crowd that was gathered, there hushed whispers rumbling through the crowd. The princess ignored this and proceeded with her speech. "The town was destroyed by diamond dogs. These ruthless whelps made their way into the town and killed everything in sight." The crowd was silent. Ray's blood was pounding in his ears with horror of what was being said. Ray prayed to himself hoping this was just a dream. That he would wake up and find himself at home just waking up from another bad dream, but this didn't happen. "We hate to say, but we have even sadder news… Thanks to the low number of guards we have, we are going to bring every colt with us to Canterlot for basic training to become a knight in order to fight this threat." Screams of outrage sounded from the crowd, the world echoing with the shouts. The princess at this point had lost her patience with all of the noises coming from and stomped her hoof in the ground. With this the ground shook and the ponies were silenced. "Tomorrow carts will come to bring every able bodied colt to be trained. If we find out any of you didn't enlist you shall be marked as a traitor and brought to justice like every other traitor, and that is with exile from the kingdom." The crowd was speechless. Ray's heart plummeted into a never ending downward spiral at the sound of joining a war. All his hopes and dreams were just crushed in one devastating blow.

"You can't do this! This is treason against your own subjects!" Sounded a voice from far into the crowd.

"Would you wish to be the first product of your princess's rage!" replied Princess Luna, her voice filled with smite and anger at the ungrateful comment that she just heard. The princess looked into the shocked faces of her subjects, looking for anymore protest, and with hearing none she stepped into her chariot and headed off into the moonlight. When the alicorn left the view of the ponies this acted as a signal for the true madness to break out. Screams of sorrow mixed with anger filled the night. Ray just stood where he was… He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to rebel against this and speak up to start something, but what would that truly accomplish?

"Daddy… Where are you going to go?" Ray turned and saw the source of the question came from a tiny purple filly looking up at her father with tears running down her face.

"I…I truly don't know sweetie… I wish I could tell you." The father as he said this looked utterly broken. His facial expression was impossible to read, but Ray could just tell that he was just utterly confused on what to do.

"Where am I going to stay since mommy isn't here anymore daddy?"

"Don't worry…I will find somewhere for you to stay before I have to go… but I will come back as fast as I can…I promise." The father nuzzled his daughter with tears running down his face. Ray saw this and he felt hopeless for everyone. What hope is there when even fathers have to leave their children, and the young have to fight for a battle they don't even want part in? Ray's head spun. Ray finally just gave up and ran to his house, shoving every pony that got in his way until he got to his door. With a mighty blow he knocked the wooden door to the ground. With this he ran into his bed and collapsed. His head filled with worry and stress, feeling ready to burst. That was until finally sleep over took him and he passed out.


End file.
